


That's Not A Dog Peter

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Werewolves, peter thinks tony's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Steve was out of breath, standing in front of the intricate contraption they had created to keep Tony contained, but there was no Tony in sight.Which shouldn’t have been atotaldisaster.Except for the fact that Peter was in the med bay. And Natasha had just gotten word from the night nurse that the boy was missing from his bed.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 326





	That's Not A Dog Peter

Peter never slept very well in the med bay. He much preferred sleeping at home for obvious reasons, or even up in some guest room somewhere in the compound. But Mr. Stark had insisted he stay here, and while Peter could be very stubborn at times, this time he’d listened.

His injuries weren’t that bad, they’d heal in a matter of days, but Mr. Stark had said that it would be for his own peace of mind. How could Peter deny him that? So there he was, lying in a hospital bed that was significantly more comfortable than the ones in any other regular civilian hospital were, and yet he couldn’t sleep.

It probably had everything to do with the hospital bed and nothing to do with the fact that there was a full moon, which Peter could see from where he was lying, although sometimes he wondered if it did affect him a little. After all, the spiderbite had changed a lot about him. He wondered how spiders reacted to the full moon. Many animals did, after all.

At least the moon kept him company. Mr. Stark had stuck with him for a while, which had been really nice, but he was busy, too. Peter had asked him to stay but he’d said there was a lot of work to be done, and Peter knew that there was, there always was, and so he’d let him go even though the man seemed like all he wanted to do was stick around. What else could he have done?

So now all Peter could really entertain himself with was staring at the moon just beyond his window. It was fascinating how large it was, and how bright, how it bathed his entire room in this cool, bluish light.

He could see why werewolves in books and stories and movies were always obsessed with the moon.

Ugh, he should have asked for a book.

They hadn’t even left him his phone.

Peter yawned leisurely and stretched for as far as his body would allow it, letting his mind wander. It was quiet in the med bay and it had been a while since someone had checked on him so they would probably do so pretty soon. Peter hoped he’d be asleep by then, but he doubted he would be.

There was something eerie about the silence. You’d expect a hospital wing to brim with some kind of life, even at this hour. Maybe Peter had misinterpreted.

And maybe Peter was overthinking the whole full moon thing. Yeah, he was just overthinking it. Overthinking everything. He just needed to relax.

Peter took a deep breath in, and sighed it out slowly through his nose, eyes closing. He just had to do some breathing exercises. That was all. In, and out. In, and out. He’d fall asleep eventually. It was just like counting sheep, except counting breaths.

On the twenty-fifth breath, when Peter was finally starting to relax and doze off lightly, he jolted awake before his body could succumb.

There was a sound. Low and yet high, spine-chilling as it reached his ears, waking him up in an instant once more. He knew that he had a vivid imagination, but that wasn’t something that he could have imagined – even so close to actually falling asleep. It wasn’t a dream. It was real life.

And he was pretty sure that he just heard a wolf howl somewhere deep in the bowels of the Avengers compound.

“What?”

Steve was out of breath, standing in front of the intricate contraption they had created to keep Tony contained, but there was no Tony in sight.

They had all come running from their respective quarters when they had heard the howl, something that always meant there was something seriously wrong. And right now what was seriously wrong was that somehow, Tony had broken free of his restraints, and was undoubtedly wandering the halls of the compound.

Which shouldn’t have been a _total_ disaster.

Except for the fact that Peter was in the med bay. And Natasha had just gotten word from the night nurse that the boy was missing from his bed.

“You’re kidding me,” Steve panted, burying his face in his hands for a moment. He took a deep breath and straightened up again, “We have to find them. Both of them. Let’s split up so we can cover more ground. Bruce, Rhodey, Wanda, you comb out the med bay. Clint, Nat and I will sweep the compound. Stay in touch, and stay together. You know what he’s like during full moon.”

And just like that, it was like they had been assigned a mission. They went to their respective starting points and started sweeping the building, checking every room, listening in to every sound. Steve’s team searched Tony’s penthouse first, because it would have made sense for him to be there. Then they started making their way down one floor at a time, leaving the lights off so as not to potentially spook the wolf.

They moved silently through room after room, only speaking to inform each other that yet another space was empty. No sign of Tony yet.

But when they stepped into the communal kitchen, they could hear the fleshy sound of chewing before they saw it.

From their vantage point, the three could see Tony’s hind legs on the floor, the rest of him hidden behind the kitchen island, his tail up and cautious. Next to it were a pair of bare legs. Peter’s legs, lying still as the chewing continued loudly, sloppily, making Steve raise the taser they had all equipped themselves with.

Steve realized this was the worst case scenario.

They always made sure to chain Tony up properly, make sure he was secure, and then they double checked that everyone else was safe as well. They knew that when Tony shifted he was overcome with an insatiable hunger that so far had seemed unquenchable.

And now Peter was lying there, on the ground, the tangy smell of blood getting worse the closer they got to the scene of the crime.

Clint and Natasha seemed to have caught on, too. From the corner of his eye Steve could see that Nat had her mouth covered with her hand, eyes wide as they slowly moved around the kitchen island to get close enough to tase Tony. Steve knew that she liked the kid more than she usually admitted.

Hell, so did Steve.

They rounded the object between them and the scene and Peter was lying on his side, something bloody and chewy in Tony’s maw, and Steve knew he had no choice but to tase him, hurt him, hopefully knock him out with the high voltage so that they could get him back and chain him up again and take care of Peter who might still be breathing if they were lucky—

When Peter lifted his head and propped it up against his hand.

“Hey guys! Look what I found wandering the halls! Did you guys know someone here kept a puppy?”

The group seemed to heave a collective sigh when Peter, who was clearly alive, beamed up at them.

“FRIDAY, lights on please,” Steve murmured, and the second they were bathed in light, Tony’s head lifted from where he’d been chewing a bloody steak, looking up as if Steve had disturbed him, pulling up his lip to snarl at the blond.

“No no, lights out please, thank you,” Peter said quickly, and reached out to pet his hand over the wolf’s large head in between his ears.

The team didn’t know what they were seeing. Couldn’t believe it. Tony immediately went docile, licking his chops, nuzzling Peter’s hand for a second, and then going back to eat his dinner. Clint cursed.

“He doesn’t much like the light. I don’t know why either. But he was very hungry so I gave him a steak. I hope nobody was gonna eat that. Um.” Peter gave a sheepish smile and a shrug.

One of their communication devices crackled quietly and Steve reached for it. Rhodey’s voice came over the receiver.

“You guys find Peter and Tony yet?”

Steve slowly lifted it to speak into it.

“We just did. Found both of them in the kitchen. And I think we’ve found a solution to the chain problem.”

The radio was silent for a moment before it crackled to life again.

“What do you mean? What’s the situation? Is the kid still alive?”

“He is. You should come see for yourself,” Steve said, and reattached the device to his belt.

Peter looked confused. He’d heard the conversation, of course, but didn’t understand. He didn’t understand why the team was out with walkies in the middle of the night apparently looking for Peter and Tony, and he didn’t understand why Steve said they’d found the both of them in the kitchen because as far as Peter was concerned there was no Tony in sight, and he also didn’t understand why they were looking at Peter like that. Should he not have given the dog the steak?

Steve caught Peter’s befuddled look and knew what it meant.

“That’s not a dog, Peter,” he explained slowly while Peter continued to put his hand through the wolf’s fur, even giving him a fat kiss on the head, which the wolf seemed to accept all too easily. Peter only looked more puzzled.

“Peter,” Natasha interjected gently, “That’s Tony.”

Suddenly it hit Peter like a truck. Full moon, howling, big dog walking around the med bay.

Werewolves.

And this absolutely stunning, big dog who had come into his hospital room snarling at the sight of a human until he caught a whiff of something and it immediately calmed him down to the point he was came trotting over to Peter’s bedside to lay his big head in the boy’s lap and lick at his hands and whine until Peter would pet him…

“Oh my god,” Peter breathed to the wolf, who was looking up at him with a kind of intelligence in his eyes that Peter hadn’t noticed before.

“You’re Mr. Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request I got on Tumblr. [Come send me a prompt!](https://iloveyou3thousand.tumblr.com/)


End file.
